


Recovery Time

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Series: Culture Shock [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Crack and Angst, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Public Humiliation, Rescue, Sixth Doctor Era, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor suggested they go to one of the famous restaurants on Ziara V, Peri never thought to ask what they were famous <em>for<em>.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery Time

“...What d’you mean?! This coat is my pride and joy!”

Peri looked up, startled by the very loud, very offended, and very _drunk_ voice echoing across the restaurant/bar. Her heart fell into her stomach when she spotted (really, how could she miss him?) The Doctor standing face to face with another equally inebriated alien.

“You must be colorblind to wear such a hideous rag!” announced the recipient of The Doctor’s furious glare.

“Oh, a rag, is it? At least it’s proper clothing, which is more than what you have!” The Doctor snickered at the alien’s aghast expression. “You think I don’t know when someone is wearing a projection band? I have plenty of words for that!”

Unfortunately, The Doctor had no opportunity to show off his vast vocabulary of ridicules, as he found himself being shoved head over heels onto a nearby table. The drinks of the table’s occupants splattered everywhere, causing enraged shouts.

Peri watched with her mouth hanging open as chaos spiked. In the middle of it all, The Doctor was laughing hysterically, cheerfully pommelling whoever was in reach.

 _I guess I’d better rescue him_ , Peri groaned mentally. With a steadying breath she rushed forward, ducking objects and fists that flew about her head. She leapt out and clutched at The Doctor’s jacket, for once feeling grateful for its garishness, as it made him easy to spot.

The Doctor heard Peri shouting at him, whirled too fast and fell on a table. Upon lifting his head, he cried gleefully, “Isn’t this splendid?!”

“Yes, yes, Doctor, now let’s _get out!_ ” Peri hollered, hauling him up and off to the exit.

Half dragging, half carrying The Doctor by putting an arm round his waist, Peri ranted at him. “Why did you even have the idea of coming here in the first place? You could’ve chosen any other planet, but _no_! You had to choose this one, where all the people do is party and get drunk!”

“Sounds like America,” The Doctor retorted, still laughing from his thrill in the building. At Peri’s indignant exclamation, he slurred, “Oh, you know it’s true. In fact, I’m surprised that you’re not the one—why is everything spinning?”

“Because of you and your thick head!” Peri announced, rapping on his temple with the knuckles of her free hand. The point was lost on The Doctor as he stumbled over her feet and face-planted on the ground. Peri stood staring down at his back for a long while, wondering how on earth she was going to get him back up again without embarrassing herself.

~++~

Peri heard The Doctor’s groan even through the thick walls of her bedroom. She turned over and buried her face in her pillow, trying to ignore the sound. A longer, more high-pitched one came immediately after and, with an irritated sigh, Peri stalked from her room toward The Doctor’s.

The huddled form in the bed looked miserably up as the bedroom door opened. As soon as he saw her, The Doctor mumbled, “Peri—you’re Peri, aren’t you...? Would you be a good Companion and fetch a bowl of broth from the kitchen?”

“No!” Peri snapped and felt only slightly sorry when she saw him cringe at the loud noise. “You did this to yourself!”

“But you’re already up!” The Doctor whined, pulling his blanket over his head to shield his eyes from the light.

“Not for long,” Peri retorted. “I’m going back to bed so I won’t have to slave about for a sod!” She turned but stopped despite herself when she heard a very convincing sob. When she looked over her shoulder she saw the blankets trembling.

Peri swallowed uneasily. “Doctor...are you alright?” She hadn’t known this regeneration for very long, but as far as she knew this was extremely uncharacteristic.

“S-Sure,” came the answering whimper.

“I...I’ll be right back,” Peri said hastily. Turning on her heel, she scurried off to the kitchen, unable to see The Doctor’s knowing smirk. When she reached her destination, Peri got down a plate and a bowl. She returned, just as she’d promised, and nudged a tray onto the mattress by what she suspected was The Doctor’s head. “Here’s your broth and a bit more besides.”

Watery hazel eyes peeked over the edge of the blanket and found a teeming bowl, a fan of crackers, fluffy eggs, apple slices, and a bagel. “Oh...thank you.” The Doctor sat up slowly and picked at the breakfast. “How did you know—?”

“—what to get for a hangover cure?” Peri finished. “Taking care of my dad, I guess.”

The Doctor wrinkled his nose. “I hope I don’t seem too _fatherly_.”

“It’s not such a bad thing,” Peri replied. The Doctor didn’t reply as he bent his head over his meal. They sat in silence for a moment before Peri blurted, “I’m sorry for calling you a sod.”

“I hope I don’t seem like that, either,” The Doctor sighed wearily.

“Only some of the time,” Peri offered comfortingly. Acting on a sudden instinct, she reached out and ruffled his messy curls. He leapt away from her touch, nearly spilling his food everywhere.

“Excuse me, I’m not a child! Don’t ruffle my hair!” The Doctor sputtered. He jerked his head toward the tray. “And while I’m complaining, I’ve told you countless times that I hate apples—or haven’t you ever been listening?”

Peri shook her head in wonder. “You’re getting better already.”

 


End file.
